Karkat falls
by Homestuck-Girl-Forever
Summary: Karkat is dating Nepeta, but a little run in with Sollux makes Karkat question himself. Does he want to be more then friends? Might be a little smut later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool fall day when Karkat walked down to the park to meet his morail. He was thinking about how long him and Nepeta had been togeather. _A month or two?_ He hadn't really been keeping track.

He was nearly to the park when he saw Sollux walking his way. His heart started to pound, but he didn't know why. But then he noticed Fefrie.

He pretended that he didn't notice the two trolls and kept walking. But that didn't work and Fefrie ran up to Karkat.

"Hello!" She smiled.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Hello, Fefrie."

His voice was gruff.

Karkat noticed Sollux smirk and put his hands in his pockets, his hair was a mess and Karkats heart started to pound again.

"Well what are you up to?" Fefrie backed up and tilted her head.

"Im going to m-meet Nepeta at the park." He felt the blush show on his face. He felt like an idiot.

Sollux chuckled a little, his smirk making Karkats heart beat even more. Sollux noticed that Karkat was nervous, he was never nervous around him.

"Well me and Sollux are going to go get him a keyboard, see you later!"

"Ok, bye." Karkat put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Thee you later, kk." He waved and walked off with Fefrie.

Karkat walked down the street heading for the park. _Why I'm I so dumb?_ He asked himself. He wasn't usually like this around Sollux, he was usually an asshole to him.

He shook his head at what had happened and saw Nepeta waiting under a maple tree. He sighed and started to walk towards her.

When she noticed him she smiled, showing her sharp teeth, and stood up. Her tail twitch with excitement.

When Karkat got close enough Nepeta tackle pounced him, both of them hit the ground. "Karkitty, I missed you."

Karkat forced a smile. "I missed you to, now can you get off me?"

Nepeta got off of him and helped him up and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Karkat didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he kissed back. He didn't notice his hands on her waist.

After a few moments Nepeta pulled back for air. "How's your day been Karkitty?"

Karkat sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the leaves were turning red and drown. He enjoyed the colors and the crisp feeling, but he dared not tell anyone.

"Well, how was it?" Nepeta asked again, pulling Karkat back to reality.

"Uhh, it was ok..." He looked back down at Nepeta's green eyes. He didn't feel anything but friends towards Nepeta, and he felt really guilty about it.

"Well that's purrfect." She smiled at him again. "I ran into Pawllux and Fefrie on my way here."

Karkat ran his fingers through his hair. "So did I."

Nepeta sat down next to the tree and started to play with the fallen l

eaves. Karkat sat down next to her.

"Me and Equius did some role playing today." She leaned on Karkat was she talked. "He's getting better at it."

Karkat wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying and zoned out. He thought about Sollux's smile and the way his glasses shown.

Before he knew it Nepeta was standing up. "Well it was very nice to see you Karkitty, but I have to go. Thanks for listening."

Karkat quickly stood up. "No problem."

Nepeta gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." And she was gone.

Karkat sighs and started back to his hive. He couldn't stop thinking about Sollux and it was starting to piss him off.

He couldn't possibly like Sollux Cator. Could he? He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He pulled out his phone and started to text his best friend, Gamzee Makara.

_OK FUCKER, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME._

_HeY MoThErFuCkER :o) WhATs WRonG? _

_ITS_ _MY_ _RELATIONSHIP_ _WITH_ _NEPETA_ _AND_ _THIS FUCKING_ _FEELING_ _I GET_ _AROUND_ _SOLLUX_.

_WeLl wHAts aLL uP aND wRoNg wiTh NePETa?_

_I DONT HAVE RED FUCKING FEELINGS FOR HER ANYMORE._

_TO BE HHONEST, I NEVER REALLY HAD RED FEELINGS FOR HER _

_:o( THaTs SAd. BUt whAt abOUt The MOTheRFuCkinG FEelInG yoU gEt aRouNd SOlBrO? _

Before karkat could answer he ran into another troll and fell. He dropped his phone into a puddle and was about to yell at the troll when he saw it was Sollux. And before he knew it his face was red and his heart was pounding.

"Thorry kk." Sollux offered his hand out to help karkat up.

Karkat took his hand and, with the help of his friend, got up. He tried to put a scowl on his face, but failed when Sollux gave an embarrassed smile.

Karkat crossed his arms aand started to mummble about how Sollux was a nooksniffer when Sollux have him his jacket.

"Itth cold out and itth my fault you fell." He picked Karkats phone up. "I can fix it for you, if you want me to."

"Umm, y-yeah. Thanks." Karkat wasn't paying attention, all he could think about was how good Sollux's jacket smelled.

"Tho, want me to get you home? Tho I can fix your phone and make thureyour ok."

Karkat huffed to make it look like he didn't care. "I geuss , you nookwiffer."

Sollux smiled and he and Karkat started to walk to karkats house. The whole way there Karkat tried not to seem flushed for his friend.

"So, how was it at the husktop store?" Karkat asked as he played with a string on Sollux's scarf.

Sollux sighed and leaned on karkat a little. "Me and Fefrie got into a fight. It wath dumb."

Karkat slipped his hand into the taller trolls, he blushed at what he did, but surprisingly Sollux held his hand back. Karkat felt a flutter in is stomach.

"Kk...?" Sollux have whispered stopping, still holding his hand.

"Yeah?" Karkat turned to look at Sollux.

Sollux cupped Karkat face and kissed him gently, surprising him. Karkat took a second to adjust to what was happening, and before he knew it he was kissing him back.

Karkat didn't care if other trolls were looking or not, he was kissing Soullx and it felt right.

Soullx smiled into the kiss, making Karkat blush a beep red. He wrapped Hus arms around Karlats waist, pulling him closer and feeling the kiss.

Karkat was standing on his tiptoes to reach Sollux's lips. Kissing him made his head spin and his stomach fill with butterflies.

But after just a few moments of pure bliss, Karkat hard to breath. He pulled away and took a deep breath.

Sollux smirked, his face a light yellow. "Tho, you do like me?"

Karkat licked his lips. "Yes, you grubfucker, I do like you." He bit his lip after. He didn't feel bad for calling him names, he was still Karkat Vantas after all.

Sollux put his arm around Karkat and they started walking again. But Sollux couldn't shake the feeling of guilt out of his stomach. _What would Nepeta feel like if she knew about this? _He kept asking himself questions like that the whole way to Karkats house.

**What's going to happen next? Follow for the rest of the story. I think there might be some smut in the next chapter, but we'll wait and see :) please tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so this is my first smut story. Dont worry if there isn't in this chapter I wanted to make a story into a few chapters. So please tell me what you think! :) thanks for reading**

Karkat walked into his house, Sollux right behind him. He felt nervous being around the taller troll after what had happened, all Karkat wanted to do was kiss him again.

Karkat took off Sollux's jacket and set it down on his couch, turning to Sollux.

"So... Wh-." Karkat was cut off by another kiss from Sollux.

Sollux had his hands on his waist, making small circling motions with his thumbs. He could feel Karkat shiver a little as he kissed back.

Karkat pressed himself against Sollux, wanting to be as close as he could to him, his fingers in Sollux's hair.

KKarkat could feel the dominant trolls hand slip up his shirt, trying to find one of his nipples. Feeling this, he kissed him with more force. His tongue sneaking into his mouth, waisting no time and started exploring every inch of his mouth.

Finally Sollux found one, making Karkat gasp at his touch. Sollux pushed him against the wall. Making the small troll moan as he started to kiss his neck.

"S-sollux... What a-about Fef?" He asked between small pants.

"Thcrew her." After saying this, Sollux started kissing Karkats jaw line.

Karkat was getting aroused, fast. He wanted Sollux to hurry up his kissing and fuck him already. He got inpatient and rapped his legs around his friend, with the help of Sollux.

He didn't realize how much he wanted this until wow and he started nibbling on Sollux earlobe as he was making hickies on his neck.

Sollux stopped what he was doing and kissed Karkat, his tounge playing with Karkats.

Karkats mind was clouded with list and want. This felt so right, unlike all the times he and Nepeta had done this. He had fallen for the yellow blood, his friend that was always there for him even if he was an asshole most of the time.

Sollux carefully let Karkat down and pilled his own shirt off and getting Karkats off when they heard a knock on the door.

Karkat was breathing heavily, not wanting to be interrupted. "F-Fuck." He growled.

"Who are you expecting?" Sollux was still holding Karkat firmly to the wall.

"No one." He just realized how hot Sollux was.

They heard a few more knocks on the door but this time it was a little louder.

"Fuck." Karkat grumbled. He had to answer the door when he was all flustered.

"I'll wait here." Sollux said stepping away.

"No go into my room. It will only be a second."

He watched as the geeky troll went into his room, walking to the front door.

"This better be fucking good." He said when he opened the door.

"Now Karkles, didn't you miss me?" Terezi giggled.

Karkat rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. This is going to be more then a second. He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so first off. Sooooo sorry that its been forever. And went through some of the other chapters and they had so many errors and it just sucked. I've never written smut before so sorry if this was bad.**

Karkat forgot to put his shirt back on and felt his face warm up when he realized it. However Terezi didn't realize it and continued to smile at him.

"Were you busy with something?" she gave him a confused look. "You seem upset."

Karkat growled. "Yes. I was in the middle of something very fucking important."

Terezi shrugged, it didn't matter to her. "Anyway, I saw Nepeta in town and she said that when she saw you you seemed out of it." She walked around Karkat.

Karkat had a scowl on his face. "So?"

"Well she wanted me to check on you. She's worried about you Karkat."

Karkat threw his arms up in the air. "I don't think its anyones fucking business! "

Terezi raised her own voice. "She's your matesprit, it kinda is her business!"

Karkat turned from Terezi. He didn't know what to say. He didn't feel the way for Nepeta, never has. He just felt bad for her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Terezi said in an annoyed voice and crossed her arms.

"Why the fuck would you care anyway? Its between me and her."

"Because I'm your friend!" She was clearly getting upset with him.

Karkat had had enough of this. He had kept if all hidden for to long. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Fine." Terezi made her way to the door. "Sorry for interrupting you and Sollux."

Karkat felt as if his chest was going to explode."Wait. How did you know Sol was here?"

Terezi let go of the ddoorhandle and rolled her eyes. "I could smell him. I could tell you guys were getting pretty worked up."

Karkats face burned with embarrassment. He wanted to disappear. He was screwed, she was going g to tell Nepeta. He was shaking with guilt.

"Terezi, please dont tell her."

She scuffed. "Why shouldn't I?"

He could feel his chest couldn't say anything, he felt like a bit for doing g this to Nepeta. All she ever did was love and care for him and he just shrugged it off.

"You of all people shouldn't know what its like for someone you pity to go and do that."

"Just listen to me." Karkat could finally speak but his voice trembled. " I just didnt feel flushed for her. I never felt flushed for her." He paused, his eyes burning with tears. "I just felt bad for her. I didn't think it would last this long. She had just loved me for so many years and I just didn't want to see her sad all the time."

Terezi was quit for a few minutes and this made Karkat even more upset then he already was. "Just please just fucking say something."

Terezi opened the door as she spoke. "Its none of my business what you do Karkat, but you have to tell Nepeta what's going on." After saying that she left.


End file.
